Rosa Parks Historical Questline
Introduction The Rosa Parks Historical Questline is a historical questline that ran from November 13, 2017 to November 20, 2017. Rosa Parks was one of the most important civil rights activists during the African-American Civil Rights Movement. Her refusal to bow to what was, at the time, socially accepted treatment of African Americans and her challenge to the status quo, made her one of the most recognizable faces of the civil rights movement even to this day. Rosa Parks was called "the first lady of civil rights" by the United State Congress and her legacy is felt in the civil rights movements to this day. She became an international icon of resistance against racial segregation and helped shape the future of the United States. If you complete all quests in time, you will receive a unique portrait of Rosa, as well as a new Fountain Building: Royal Cascade - a residential building that produces coins, provides happiness to your population and can be motivated to produce goods. Rewards * Complete' 4 quests:'' 5-minute Mass Supply Rush (finish supply productions 5 minutes earlier) * ''Complete 8 quests:'' Store Building * ''Complete 12 quests:'' Royal Cascade Questline Every solved quest grants the player with a random reward. The quests have to be solved in the order they are presented and no quests are abortable. The quests will be presented without any timed delay. '''Quest 1: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Gather 100 coins" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 2: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Motivate or polish 20 buildings of other players" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 3: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Build 1 residential building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 4: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Acquire 2 sectors without fighting or win 7 battles without losing in between" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 5: *''Rosa Parks:'' "In a production building, finish the shortest production option 20 times" and "In production buildings, finish 1-hour productions 8 times" Reward: Random Reward Quest 6: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Activate 2 boosts in the Tavern OR Spend 20 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 7: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Gather 70 goods (e.g. by collecting or trading)" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 8: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Scout a province OR Donate 800 goods either from your current era or the era below to the guild treasury" and "In production buildings, finish a 15-minute-production 15 times" Reward: Random Reward Quest 9: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Make people enthusiastic" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 10: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Research a technology OR Have the third difficulty in Guild Expedition solved" and "In production buildings, finish the shortest production option 30 times" Reward: Random Reward Quest 11: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Recruit 4 units from your age or 6 units from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 12: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Gain control over a province" and "Build 1 cultural building from your age or 2 from the previous age" Reward: Portrait Rosa Parks Overall Quest: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Finish all quests in the Rosa Parks questline" Reward: Royal Cascade New Buildings Other Events Category:Events Category:Historical Questlines Category:Featured Article